


Not My Fault

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, i have no idea what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: It's definitely not the Doctor's fault.
Relationships: The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Series: January Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Kudos: 6





	Not My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'accusation'. Could probably be read romantically (honestly that was probably what I was intending). Had the Eleventh doctor in mind when I wrote this but it's fairly ambiguous.

‘It wasn’t  _ my  _ fault!’

Jack looked at the Doctor with wide, accusing eyes.

‘Oh really? Whose was it, then?’

‘It was… well, so to speak, you could probably blame-’

He was cut off with an eye roll from Jack.

‘Well,’ he tried again, ‘at least it was funny. It could’ve been a lot worse.’

Jack still didn’t smile, so the Doctor sighed and sat down on the seat next to him.

‘I’m sorry I landed us in the Great Aruxanai’n Food Fight of 7764. I didn’t know that would happen.’

‘Someone got my coat! And I’d just cleaned it, too!’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
